


The Traveling Swirler Sisters Candian National Tour

by Magrathea



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magrathea/pseuds/Magrathea
Summary: The war is over, the world is changed, and the Traveling Swirler Sisters are coming to Dulcington! What's more--they're holding auditions in the newly-rebuilt castle town. Any and all are welcome to demonstrate their proficiency with the acrobatic arts for a coveted spot in Calorum's premiere performance troupe.Her Imperial Highness, Princess Ruby Rocks, is determined to audition...
Relationships: Saccharina Frostwhip & Ruby Rocks
Kudos: 7





	The Traveling Swirler Sisters Candian National Tour

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! First time posting in this fandom. This is just a small start to something that's been digging around in my head the past couple of days. Let me know if you'd like to see more!

The flyer for the Traveling Swirler Sisters sat on Saccharina’s desk alongside an invitation from the young Lord Swirly and his governess. The invitation, addressed to Ruby, mentioned a time before the war when she had attended the circus alongside the previous Lord and Lady Swirly when the current Lord Swirly had been a very young child. Now a slightly older child, the Lord Swirly would be deeply honored if the Imperial Princess Ruby would do him the honor of attending another performance with him. After all, (and this part was in the child’s unruly handwriting instead of the neat script of the governess), Swirlys and Swirlers go together like cold cola and a hot day. Saccharina had never met the child’s parents and only knew that they had been killed in Comida after the former Pontifex had attempted to expel Amethar from the Church.

The Swirler Sisters was a familiar name to Saccharina; she had seen them perform in Carn during their tour of the Meatlands. She’d been young, twenty-two, and Jawbone had been at her side. In fact, it might have been the last place they had gone as a couple before she left him to set sail towards the Great Stone Candy Mountains.

Though she had never heard Ruby mention the troupe, Saccharina knew that her sister must have been a fan when she was younger. Acrobatic skills were a key component to her fighting style, and she had heard plenty about the young twins’ performative need for mischief from various sources who’d watched them grow up in the castle. Saccharina had no clue as to whether or not Ruby would be interested in spending several hours entertaining a nine-year-old (though she guessed not), but she felt confident that seeing the Swirler Sisters perform would be delightful to her.

– _Saccharina!_ – Ruby’s voice beamed in her head.

– _You have mail_ , Saccharina replied, unspoken. _From a nine-year-old about the circus._

– _That’s just what I wanted to tell you!_

– _So you’ll accept the invite from Lord Swirly and his nanny?_

– _This is more important, Rina. They’re having auditions in Dulcington! We need to go see—_ Beyond the words, the telepathic message conveyed an excitement and joy that Saccharina had never seen from Ruby. Even at her most joyous, Ruby was always subdued and stately. She knew that Ruby and Jet together had been small hellions, but Saccharina’s only experience of Ruby was in the post-Jet world, and so much of Ruby’s precocious spirit lay buried alongside their sister.

Saccharina smiled. Of course. Ruby was more than a fan; she was an aspiring Swirler. – _Are you going to run away with the circus, little sister?_


End file.
